Serenade
by Swag Usagi
Summary: Milikku, gadis itu milikku. Meski menghianati dia, meski melukainya, meski melukai hatiku dia harus tetap menjadi milikku. Karena tanpanya, akulah yang akan hancur berkeping keping.
1. Chapter 1

**SERENADE**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY WAS MINE.**

 **SASUHINA FANFICTION**

 **HURT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **_Azure_**

Naruto duduk berhadap hadapan dengan sang sahabat ravennya, lama tak berjumpa membuat pemuda Namikaze itu memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah kawan kentalnya sejak SMA itu. Sasuke tak lagi tinggal di mansion Uchiha, kini ia memilih pindah ke sebuah rumah yang tak kalah besarnya dengan mansion milik keluarga Uchiha.

Satu alasan yang Naruto ketahui, penyebab kepindahan bungsu Uchiha itu karena sekarang Sasuke telah menikah. Kabar yang membuatnya terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke memberitahunya beberapa saat lalu dengan wajah datarnya. Sedikit umpatan di sana sini ia tujukan pada sahabatnya itu karena tak mengundangnya saat ia menikah. Dan saat itu Sasuke hanya beralasan bahwa pernikahannya hanya sebatas menikah di kantor catatan sipil. Tak ada pesta sama sekali. Jadi tak ada satupun yang di undang, termasuk keluarga Uchiha.

"Tapi tetap saja kau keterlaluan Teme, kau sama sekali tak memberitahuku soal pernikahanmu." gerutu Naruto setelah menyesap kopi yang dibawakan pelayan beberapa saat yang lalu. Di depannya, Sasuke masih memasang ekspresi stoicnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"Gumamanmu itu tak menjelaskan apapun Teme."

"Aku tak mau menggangumu yang sedang sibuk dengan perusahaanmu di Suna." jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Setengah hati menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi bocah kuning itu pasti akan menganggunya terus terusan jika ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan.

"Heh, jika aku sibuk. Lalu kau apa? Sangat sibuk begitu?" tanya Naruto sarkastis.

"Kau cerewet seperti perempuan Dobe, lagipula kami belum melangsungkan pemberkatan di gereja, hanya sebatas resmi secara sipil saja."

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Sasuke. "Kalau kau tak mengundangku di resepsimu nanti, aku bersumpah akan menguburmu hidup hidup Teme."

Sasuke memilih mengabaikan perkataan Naruto yang seperti angin lalu di telinganya dan hanya menggumam. Dia memandang cincin yang terpasang di jarinya. Cincin yang sama yang dipakai oleh istrinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis, ketika benaknya berputar putar memikirkan bahwa wanita itu kini resmi menjadi istrinya. Menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, menjadi miliknya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika suara cempreng Naruto mampir di gendang telinganya. Sedikit merutuk dengan sifat sahabatnya yang terlalu hyperaktif sejak lahir itu. Salahkan gen Namikaze dan Uzumaki dari ayah dan ibunya yang memang sudah heboh dari sanya. Jadi jika dua klan itu bersatu, maka wajar saja jika anak seperti Naruto inilah yang terlahir.

"Jadi, gadis mana yang beruntung bisa menjadi istrimu, heh? Apa dia cantik? Sexy? Apa dia mampu memuaskanmu untuk urusan.." Naruto terkekeh, tak melanjutkan ucapannya yang ia tahu bahwa tanpa dilanjutkanpun Sasuke sudah paham betul maksudnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir istriku itu seperti pelacur murahan di luaran sana hah?"

"Kau tak perlu sekesal itu Teme, aku kan hanya bercanda. Karena kurasa itu sudah sewajarnya kan. Kalian kan suami istri atau jangan jangan..."

Naruto menyeringai kecil ketika fakta kecil yang lewat di otaknya, "Kau belum pernah 'menyentuh' istrimu itu yhaa?" ucap Naruto dengan nada jahil yang kentara. Yang di tanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menolak atensi Naruto yang dipenuhi akspresi mengejek.

Setelahnya, ia hanya mendengar suara tawa Naruto yang terbahak bahak memenuhi ruang kerjanya. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada sahabatnya itu. 'Cih, tau apa dia. Bahkan sekarang bocah itu saja masih single.' batinnya.

"Hahaha.." Naruto tertawa sambil memukul mukul pegangan sofa di sampingnya. Melihat tawa Naruto yang justru semakin menjadi jadi, membuat urat urat kekesalan Sasuke bertebaran disana sini.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kuhajar kau Dobe." ancaman Sasuke sukses membuat tawa Naruto mereda, meskipun Naruto tetap tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Yare, yare. Jadi dimana istrimu itu? Kau tak berniat memperkenalkannya padaku?"

Tidak. "Dia sudah tidur." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut ruangan, lingkaran waktu tersebut maish menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Terbilang malam memang, tapi rasanya juga belum terlalu larut untuk menjemput mimpi.

"Ini belum terlalu larut kan." gumam Naruto. Lagi lagi Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, terlalu malas tepatnya.

Drap..Drap..Drap..

"Nona, anda tak boleh masuk. Saat ini tuan sedang.." gadis itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan maid yang sedari tadi mengoceh di belakangnya. Terselip rasa khawatir di benak sang pelayan muda tersebut. Mengingat perangai tuan mudanya yang memang sangat moody tersebut. Salah salah, malah dia yang akan dipecat nantinya. Tapi gadis tersebut juga memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke sejak pagi.

Brakkk..

Gadis itu membuka pintu keras keras, bukan sifatnya untuk berlaku tak sopan seperti itu. Sejak kecil ia di didik untuk bersikap sopan dimanapun ia berada. Tapi kemarahannya menutup segala tata krama yang melekat di otaknya.

"Go-gomenasai tuan muda, Ss-saya sudah memberitahu nona bahwa anda sedang menerima tamu.."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menjelaskan dengan bahasa nonverbal agar sang pelayannya itu menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Hn, kau bisa pergi sekarang Sayako." titah Sasuke pada pelayan tersebut, dan Sayako langsung beranjak dari ruang tersebut. Meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut dalam atmosfer yang kurang baik.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto dapat dengan jelas paras ayu Hinata yang kini dipenuhi dengan kemarahan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, lantas HInata menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, sebenarnya Hinata dapat menebak dengan pasti siapa sosok tersebut. Tapi dia ingin memastikan bahwa suara itu adalah dia.

Hinata tak terkejut mendapati Naruto bersama Sasuke. Toh dia tahu, bahwa mereka berdua bersahabat sejak dulu. Jadi ia pun sudah memastikan bahwa suatu saat ia akan bertemu dengan sosok periang tersebut. Hanya saja, kali ini ia benar benar tak siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Na-naruto.." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya ketika irisnya bertemu pandang dengan saphire biru milik pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku, Hinata?" pertanyaan Sasuke dengan otomatis mengalihkan Hinata dari sosok Naruto. Pandangannya berganti dengan onyx yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Hinata meraih jemarinya sendiri, melirik sekilas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling aling gadis itu melepas dengan kasar cincin tersebut dan meletakkan benda tersebut diatas meja, tepat di hadapan Sasuke –suaminya sendiri.

"Ku-Kukembalikan.." ujar Hinata terbata.

"A-aku tak membutuhkan ini." tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hinata pergi begitu saja dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Jika saja Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, untuk sesaat gadis itu akan melihat raut kesenduan di wajah suaminya itu.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengejar Hinata, meninggalkan Naruto dengan segala keterkejutannya. Hinata berjalan cepat di depannya, gadis itu berbelok di ujung koridor. Letak kamar gadis itu.

Tepat di depan pintu kamar, Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. "Pergilah, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu Uchiha." ucap Hinata dingin.

Sasuke menghela nafas diam diam, "Kau juga Uchiha sekarang." menatap dengan sendu punggung istrinya yang terlihat bergetar. jelas sekali Hinata sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang.

Jika ia harus memilih, ia lebih suka Hinata menamparnya atau bahkan memukulinya ketimbang ia harus melihat istrinya rapuh seperti sekarang. Hanya beberapa pukulan tak akan mempan untuk Uchiha spertinya, tapi luka yang menganga di hatinya? Entah kapan akan terobati.

Hinata memanglah gadis biasa seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya, tapi jangan pernah coba merendahkan gadis itu di depan Uchiha yang satu ini. Hanya seperti membalikan telapak tangan, ia akan menjungkir balikkan hidupmu mulai saat itu juga. Karena apa? Karena Hinata bukanlah gadis biasa di mata Uchiha Sasuke. Baginya, Hinata adalah segalanya. Harta berharganya, nafasnya dan yang paling terpenting Hinata... adalah hidupnya.

Jadi, meski harus menjadi lelaki jahat yang memaksa seorang wanita untuk menikah dengannya, meski ia tahu gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, meski cinta yang ia miliki hanya cinta sepihaknya saja, meski harus menghianati sahabatnya. Ia rela menerima itu semua, asal Hinata berada disisinya.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke angkat suara "Istirahatlah.." dan mimpikan aku, seperti aku yang terus memimpikanmu.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ya, kamarnya bukan kamar mereka. Karena Hinata menolak tidur di kamar yang sama dengan laki laki itu. Tapi Hinata juga tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Ceraikan aku.."

"Takkan pernah..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SERENADE**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY WAS MINE.**

 **SASUHINA FANFICTION**

 **HURT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **_Azure_**

Sasuke melenggang pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu, pertanyaan Hinata tadi benar benar membuatnya gerah setengah mati. Mana mungkin dia sanggup menceraikan Hinata, meskipun itu gadis itu yang memintanya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke takkan sanggup melakukan itu dan dia lebih memilih lompat dari atap gedung Uchiha Corp dibanding harus bercerai dengan Hinata.

Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata kembali bersuara. "Tapi aku tak mencintaimu." Sasuke berhenti di langkah kelima, dia tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Aku tahu." cih, bohong jika Hinata mencintainya. Karena setiap mata mereka saling memandang, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang memandang Hinata. Yang terlihat di amethyst Hinata hanyalah kebencian yang mendalam kepada bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan Sasuke tahu betul siapa lelaki yang bertahta di hati Hinata, dan itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Aku m-membencimu..." setitik air mata jatuh mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Hinata. Tapi suaminya itu masih tak memperdulikannya dan terus melangkah begitu saja. tanpa ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sama terlukanya dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Uchiha bungsu itu melangkah ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun, ia tak ingin melihat Hinata yang menangis. Hatinya tak sanggup. Terus berjalan, mengabaikan salam sopan yang dilontarkan oleh para pelayan di rumahnya.

Di dalam sana, Naruto masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti ia meninggalkan pemuda tersebut beberapa menit lalu. Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas ke arahnya dan memasang ekspresi sedatar meja dihadapannya. Meski tak berekspresi sama sekali, tetapi Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas banyak sekali emosi yang tercampur aduk dalam saphire milik Naruto.

"Jadi.. istrimu itu dia." bukan, itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah pernyataan secara langsung yang ditafsirkan sebagai rasa kekecewaan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih diam, karena jika ia harus menjawab ia bingung apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada Naruto. Ia kalut, sangat. Tapi ia sama sekali merasa terintimidasi, tak pernah. Jelas, ia merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Naruto saat ini, tapi ia takkan pernah melepas Hinata untuk siapapun. Siapapun kecuali dirinya. Jadi, jika naruto juga menginginkan Hinata, maka ia takkan segan berhadapan dengan kawan karibnya itu.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya, memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan onyx sekelam malam itu. Sedetik kemudian tawa sinis keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Bertahun tahun aku mencarinya hingga nyaris bunuh diri.."

"Pantas kau tak pernah memberitahuku perihal pernikahanmu. Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikannya?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Dia bukan milikmu, Uzumaki."

"Kau menginginkannya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto geram. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Yang ditanya justru tersenyum tipis. Membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Ya, aku menginginkannya. Sejak kau yang dengan tololnya mengejar ngejar Sakura."

_Azure_

Flashback ON

"Hoy, Hinata! Kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?" siswa laki laki berambut coklat berlari menghampiri Hinata melalui celah jendela yang terhubung langsung dengan lapangan basket yang kini sedang dipenuhi oleh para siswa laki laki untuk latihan klub.

Hinata yang ditanya secara tiba tiba seperti itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "U-uhm a-no. Tadi kami praktek membuat cookies vanilla Kiba-kun." Hinata memandang bungkusan yang diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna jingga di dekatnya.

"H-hm, tapi yang tersisa c-cuma cokies cokies yang hancur bentuknya s-saja." Hinata menunduk. Tak berani memandang mata Kiba, hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah yng amat besar. Kantung itu memang berisi cookies buatan Hinata, tapi kantung itu bukan diperuntukkan untuk salah satu teman dekatnya itu melainkan untuk bocah laki laki yang kini sedang tertawa riang di tengah lapangan.

Kiba menadahkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Hinata, "Tak apa. Berikan saja, aku lapar. Kalau itu buatanmu meskipun bentuknya tak karuan, aku takkan khawatir keracunan." Kiba menjabarkan.

Hinata tersenyum senang, "H-hai, akan kuambilkan tempat dulu." Hinata berbalik arah ke tempat penyimpanan peralatan dan mengambil sebuah kotak makan berukuran kecil. Kiba memandang punggung mungil sahabatnya itu, kemudian matanya menangkap bungkusan yang tadi berada di sebelah Hinata.

"Tck, itu pasti untuk si bodoh Naruto." gumamnya penuh kesinisan.

"K-kau m-mengucapkan sesuatu, Kiba-kun?" Hinata menghampiri Kiba dengan kotak makan yang telah terisi remah remah cookie dan mengulurkannya ke arah pemuda tersebut. Hinata tersenyum penuh ke arah Kiba, membuat Kiba menghela nafas.

"Bukan. bukan apa apa. Terima kasiih untuk kuenya. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu cake kesukaanmu." ujar Kiba.

"Eh! Ti-tidak perlu Kiba-kun. Itu hanya..."

Belum selesai Hinata mengucapkan perkataanya, terdengar teriakan histeris para siswi dari arah lapangan. Para siswi itu berkumpul mengerubungi kapten tim basket Konoha Gakuen, Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan bungsu Uchiha itu justru terlihat sangat jengkel oleh ulah para siswi yang mengaku fan girlnya tersebut.

"Sasuke-kuun! Terimalah kue buatanku ini." putri keluarga Haruno mengulurkan tangan yang membawa sebungkus cookies hasil praktek home economic buatannya.

"Sakura-chaan! daripada untuk Sasuke Teme lebih baik untukku saja." rengek Naruto menyela Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya tertuju ke arah jendela ruang kelas home economic. Pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum manis bersama bocah pecinta anjing, Inuzuka Kiba. Untuk beberapa saat onyx dan amethyst saling bertemu, sebelum Hinata secara pihak memutuskan kontak mata dengan putra Uchiha Fugaku itu.

"Ahhh, gadis gadis itu berisik sekalii." keluh Kiba, Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manisnya. Kemudian atensi amethystnya tertuju pada Naruto yang terlihat adu debat dengan Sakura Haruno. Sorot matanya meredup saat meilhat binar mata Naruto yang memuja muja Sakura, tanpa dia sadari sepasang onyx tengah memandangnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

Flashback OFF.

Naruto menarik kerah kemeja hitam milik Sasuke, ucapan Sasuke tadi mengingatkan Naruto pada masa lalu yang memang harus akui kesalahan terbesarnya. Seperti mengorek koreng lama, hati Naruto yang saat ini sudah terguncang, harus semakin terguncang dan akhirnya hancur.

"Itu masa lalu Teme.." lirih Naruto.

"Ya, tapi rasa sakitnya abadi... hingga sekarang." jawab Sasuke. Yha, itu memang cerita lama saat mereka remaja dulu. Saat Naruto masih dibutakan oleh obsesinya terhadap Sakura dan mengabaikan ketulusan yang Hinata tawarkan. Tapi siapa yang sangka, bahwa rasa cemburu itu masih menggelayuti hati Sasuke, saat hati istrinya bukanlah miliknya, dulu maupun sekarang.

"Kau tahu aku mencintainya.."

"Aku juga mencintainya..."

"Kkh...Brengsek!" Naruto melepas secara kasar kerah Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke terhempas beberapa langkah. Naruto merutuki benang takdir yang melilit diantara dirinya, Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto jelas mencintai Hinata, meski dulu ia sempat terobsesi dengan sosok Sakura. Ia ingin memiliki Hinata, sangat. Sepanjang waktu ia habiskan untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata yang tiba tiba menghilang selepas kelulusan masa SMA mereka.

Sekarang, sang penguasa waktu seakan akan menertawai Naruto yang dulu terlalu banyak membuang waktu dan mengabaikan perasaan tulus Hinata. Seandainya saja, dulu ia tak bersikeras mengejar Sakura dan sedikit saja menengok kebelakang dimana Hinata selalu setia menantinya. Mungkin saja sekarang ia telah berbahagia bersama Hinata dan mungkin saja ditambah bocah bocah kecil Uzumaki.

Sekarang, kenyataan dihadapannya adalah Hinata telah bersama orang lain dan yang lebih parahnya orang yang bersanding dengan Hinata adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya sendiri. Jika itu orang lain, Naruto berani jamin bahwa ia akan merebut Hinata dari tangan laki laki itu. Tapi kalau itu Sasuke, hatinya ragu ia sanggup melakukan itu.

"Aku minta maaf Naruto, tapi aku takkan melepaskannya untuk siapapun meski untuk dirimu sekalipun."

Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya, dari kalimat tadi, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sudah mampu membaca pikirannya. Naruto tersenyum miris. "Satu pertanyaan terkahir.."

"Apa Hinata mencintaimu?"

Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya erat erat. "Dia pasti akan mencintaiku.." ujarnya sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti Hinata bisa menerimanya.

Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu keluar, sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu Naruto berucap. "Kalau begitu, selama dia belum mencintaimu. Maka aku juga akan membuatnya mencintaiku."

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya, karena jika Naruto benar benar ingin bersaing dengannya. Maka sudah pasti peluang Naruto jauh lebih besr ketimbang dirinya. Karena Sasuke tahu jelas siapa yang Hinata cintai. Jika Naruto benar benar melakukan itu...

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, brengsek. Dia istriku."

"Dia memang istrimu, tapi hatinya masih belum milikmu atau milik siapapun." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dan melangkah pergi.

_Azure_

Di pagi hari, pelayan selalu disibukkan dengan tugasnya masing masing. Seperti pelayan yang satu ini, ia begitu terburu buru mendatangi kamar Hinata untuk memberitahukan bahwa sarapan pagi sudah siap.

"Nona Hinata, sarapannya sudah siap." ujar Ayumi dengan senyum penuh.

"Hai' Ayumi-san. Aku akan segera turun." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya undur diri." belum Ayumi mencapai pintu, Hinata kembali memanggilnya. "Bisakah kita pergi bersama Ayumi-san?" tanya Hinata.

Ayumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "E-eh, baiklah. Dengan senang hati."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tangga yang nantinya akan berpapasan langsung dengan ruang makan. Sebelum berjalan menuju tangga, Ayumi menatap pintu yang ada di ujung lorong. Kamar yang digunakan oleh tuan mudanya. Karena terlalu terpaku memperhatikan kamar itu, Ayumi tak sadar bahwa ia berhenti melangkah.

"A-ada apa Ayumi-san?"

Ayumi yang ditanya justru menjawab dengan gelisah. "A-ano..." Ayumiragu untuk menjawab.

"Ano, bukan apa apa. Maaf telah menunggu." Ayumi membungkuk memohon maaf yang ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Hinata. "Tak apa, ayo!" ajak Hinata.

Setelah sampai di meja makan, Hinata merasa aneh melihat pemandangan di meja makan. meja makan memang penuh makanan seperti biasanya. Tapi yang berbeda adalah sosok Sasuke yang biasanya turut hadir. Kursi di seberangnya sana kosong tanpa adanya Sasuke.

Melihat keanehan tersebut, Hinatapun bertanya pada Ayumi. "A-ano Ayumi-san. Dimana Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehm, sebenarnya Sasuke-sama... mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak semalam."

"Benarkah?"

"Yha, dan menurut beberapa pelayan mereka mendengar suara pecahan pecahan barang dari kamar Sasuke-sama. Tadi pagi saat saya mendatangi kamarnya pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Saya hanya khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke-sama, karena setelah sarapan kemarin pagi Sauke-sama sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali."

melihat kekhawatiran Ayumi, Hinatapun menghela nafas. "Bi-bisakah kau berikan kunci cadangan kamar Uchiha-san?"

"Hai'."

Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar Sasuke dari Ayumi, Hinata pun beranjak meninggalkan sarapannya dan menuju kamar Sasuke. Perasaannya masih tak karuan sejak semalam, entah apa jadinya jika ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekarang. Tapi Hinata bukanlah istri tak berperasaan, ia hanya khawatir saja, tak lebih. Hanya sisi manusiawi yang mendorongnya melakukan ini.

Benar seperti yang para pelayan katakan, bahwa mereka mendengar bunyi barang barang pecah dari kamar Sasuke. Karena setelah Hinata masuk ke kamar itu, kakinya hampir saja menginjak pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama sejak semalam. Hinata tak begitu memperhatikan keadaan Sauke, ia baru menyadari keadaan Sasuke setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Kaki dan tangannya penuh dengan luka akibat dari pecahan pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan semalam, Hinata tak peduli. Yang jelas Hinata harus segera mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati Sasuke. Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempat dimana kotak P3K disimpan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dengan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya. Disusul sebuah suara. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata.."

To **Be Continued..**

 **Kyaaa...! Seneng banget masih ada yang mau ngereview Fict abal ini apalagi Fav sampe follow. Dan saya berterima kasih sekali untuk para reviewers yang telah bersedia mengunjungi fict ini. Hontouni arigatouuu..!**


	3. Chapter 3

Serenade

SasuHina Fanfiction

Disclaimer :

Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story belong to me.

Rate : T maybe T+ for several chapter

_Usagi_

Kata iri tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Rasa isi adalah hal yang tabu bagi seluruh keturunan Uchiha. Merekalah yang selalu membuat orang lain tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dan merasa iri dengan apa yang para Uchiha punyai.

Tak terkecuali Sasuke, sejak kecil ia akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan sudah pasti dalam kualitas yang terbaik. Begitupun dalam hal akademis, Sasuke selalu berada di urutan teratas siswa berprestasi dengan segala kejeniusannya. Cara berpikir yang jauh lebih maju dibanding anak anak seusianya hingga membuatnya mampu berpikir sekritis orang dewasa.

Sekalipun ia merasa iri dengan apa yang anak lain miliki, ia hanya perlu mengatakannya. Dan voila, ia akan dapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sama persis, bahkan yang lebih baik.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Pemuda riang yang hyperaktif yang selalu mampu membawa keceriaan di setiap suasana. Pemuda yang pada awalnya sangat menyebalkan di matanya dan pada akhirnya ikatan persahabatan mempersatukan mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, sahabatnya itu terlanjur mencuri hati seorang gadis. Gadis yang tak terpengaruh sama sekali pada pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha, yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke penasaran akan sosoknya. Terus memperhatikan gadis itu dan berkahir dengan menemukan dirinya telah terjerat sepenuhnya pada pesona gadis Hyuuga itu.

Tapi, gadis Hyuuga itu berbeda dengan gadis lain yang terus menerus mengekorinya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya, bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaanya.

Gadis itu justru menaruh atensi penuhnya pada sahabatnya yang justru tak begitu populer dibandingkan dirinya. Dan sejak itu, Sasuke Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya merasa iri akan sesuatu.

Sasuke iri pada sahabatnya sendiri, iri pada Naruto karena bukan dialah yang mendapatkan perhatian seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Dan rasa iri itu bercampur dengan kekesalan yang membuncah ketika tahu bahwa Naruto menyia-nyiakan perhatian Hinata yang sangat-sangat ia inginkan.

Daripada terus menerus melihat kebodohan sahabat kuningnya itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekati Hinata secara perlahan dan bersabar, bukan tipikal Uchiha sekali.

Namun pada akhirnya, kesempatan sama sekali tak berpihak pada Sasuke. Hingga kelulusan tiba, Hinata Hyuuga tetap sama sekali tak melihatnya. Hinata lebih sering menghindarinya, berbanding terbalik dengan anak anak lainnya yang justru mendekati Sasuke seperti semut yang menemukan gula. Entah kenapa, gadis itu sulit sekali untuk Sasuke raih.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga Sasuke mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata pergi entah kemana untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Keluarga Hyuuga menolak memberitahu keberadaan gadis itu. Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata hanya bilang, 'Hinata perlu dijauhkan dari orang orang tolol yang terus menyakitinya'.

Perkataan gadis yang saat itu belum genap berusia dua belas tahun itu merentangkan ingatan Sasuke perihal Naruto yang mengumumkan secara besar-besaran bahwa ia dan Sakura beberapa bulan sebelum upacara kelulusan. Yang Hanabi maksudkan sebagai 'orang tolol' itu dapat Sasuke pastikan adalah Naruto.

Hanabi adalah seorang sister complex yang begitu menyayangi Hinata, sudah jelas ia bisa dengan jelas tahu kakak perempuannya itu menyukai Naruto. Wajar saja bocah itu marah besar ketika ia mendengar kabar Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran saat kakaknya setia menunggu laki laki itu.

Andai saja jika ia tahu, Sasukelah penyebab semua hal tersebut terjadi.

.

.

.

Waktu terlewati dengan cepat, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengikat gadis itu dalam sebuah pernikahan yang justru menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia takkan mau menikah dengan gadis lain selain Hinatanya.

Dengan segala resiko yang harus ia hadapi, ia nekat menikahi Hinata secara paksa.

Saat itu, keadaan keluarga Hyuuga tak begitu mendukung bagi Hinata untuk menolak pinangan Sasuke. Hyuuga berada di ambang kehancuran akibat kecurangan beberapa orang tak bertanggung jawab yang tak menyukai keluarga Hyuuga.

Penghianatan beberapa oknum dalam makin memperparah krisis keuangan yang Hyuuga Hospital alami. Hyuuga Hiashi dituduh melakukan mal praktek dan penjualan organ dalam secara ilegal di dalam rumah sakitnya. Membuat orang orang tak sudi untuk datang ke Hyuuga hospital, belum lagi tuntutan hukum yang masih harus dijalani.

Hiashi pun akhirnya tak mampu bertahan dari segala cobaan yang ada. Tekanan yang bertubi tubi membuatk keadaan kesehatannya memburuk dan akhirnya meninggal akibat serangan jantung yang di akibatkan stress yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan pada akhirnya, nasib keluarga Hyuuga pun benar benar berakhir.

Hinata dan Hanabi pun harus rela menjual rumah yang mereka huni untuk menutupi segala hutang yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah mereka. Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke Uchiha datang untuk menagih hutang Hyuuga pada Uchiha.

"Ini rincian hutang rumah sakit kalian pada Uchiha Corp." Sasuke meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja kecil yang menjadi perabotan Hinata di apartemen kecil yang mereka tempati.

Hinata memandang penuh amplop coklat yang disodorkan padanya, kepalanya menunduk dalam, tak berani memandang lawan bicaranya. Seingat Hinata, orang ini adalah teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Meskipun berteman, Hinata selalu merasa terintimidasi jika bicara dengan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"A-no.."

"Jumlah keseluruhannya seratus juta yen."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya tinggi tinggi secara mendadak, menatap ngeri sosok Uchiha di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka separuh dengan mata mengerjap berkali kali.

"I-itu b-banyak sekali.." lirih Hinata.

"Ayahmu, meminjam uang pada kami untuk menutupi beban upah karyawan beberapa waktu sebelum dirinya wafat. Keberadaan kalian sangat sulit ditemukan pada waktu itu, jadi kami baru bisa menagih sekarang." jelas Sasuke.

"T-tapi, saat i-ini kami tak p-punya uang sebanyak itu. Ya-yang tersisa...hanya biaya pendidikan untuk Hanabi." Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang sama sekali tak berhasil.

"B-bagaimana.. ji-jika kami cicil setiap bulannya. Jumlahnya tak besar, tta-tapi akan kucicil rutin ti-tiap bulan dari gajiku."

Sasuke penasaran dengan kata 'gaji' yang Hinata sebutkan, "Kau bekerja?"

"I-iyha.."

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke, singkat namun penuh tuntutan di dalamnya.

"Di Akasuna Corp.."

Ah, rupanya perusahaan yang kabarnya menunjuk Akasuna Sasori sebagai calon Presdir berikutnya. Pemuda berwajah baby face itu sering berkeliaran di sekitar Hinata saat di High School dulu, meski Hinata tak sadar, Sasuke tahu betul siapa laki laki yang juga menaruh minata pada gadis penyuka bunga lavender itu. Dan Akasuna Sasori adalah salah satu yang paling sering tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Hinata.

Imajinasi Sasuke berputar putar membayangkan wajah bahagia sepupu Gaara itu saat Hinata berkeliaran di kantor yang sama dengannya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. "Sebagai apa?"

Hinata merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, apa untungnya laki laki ini menanyakan profesinya. Apa itu penting? batin Hinata bingung.

"E-tto..aku hanya office girl disana?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Sasori mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan?"

"Bu-bukan, saat itu yang me-menjabat sebagai direktur adalah ayahnya Sa-sasori- _san._ "

Seingat Sasuke, Hinata bukanlah gadis bodoh yang cukup pantas untuk pekerjaan rendah sekelas Office Girl. Meskipun Hinata tak berada di jajaran atas siswa cerdas, tapi Office Girl sangat tidak cocok untuk gadis yang menyandang marga Hyuuga.

Hinata melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berpikir dengan keras. Hinata kemudian tersenyum kecil, gadis itu tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"A-aku hanya tamat SMA, U-Uchiha- _san_. T-tak banyak yang mau memperkerjakanku se-sejak peristiwa keluarga H-Hyuuga saat itu." Hinata menjelaskan dengan tersenyum. Bukan, itu bukanlah senyum yang Sasuke harapkan. Senyum itu penuh dengan kesakitan.

"Kau tak melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Ahh, du-dulu aku sempat kuliah di Oxvord. ta-tapi..aku berhenti karena.."

Got it, pantas saja gadis itu tak bisa dijumpai meski Sasuke telah berkeliling ke seluruh pelosok Jepang. Gadis itu benar benar pergi sangat jauh dari perkiraanya.

"Cukup, aku tahu." Sasuke tahu bahwa jika Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya, itu hanya akan mengorek kenangan pahit di masa lalu. Jadi Sasuke tak perlu mendengar lanjutannya, ia tak mau.

"Go-gomene."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"U-uhm, a-aku berbicara terlalu banyak d-dan tidak penting" jawab Hinata, gadis itu berpikir Sasuke terganggu dengan curhatan tadi yang menurutnya tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu meluruskan atensinya tepat di wajah Hinata. "Aku punya jalan keluar untukmu."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm..?"

"Hinata Hyuuga...menikahlah denganku."

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

**Serenade**

 **Swag Usagi Presents**

 **SasuHina Fiction, dedicated to all SasuHina Lovers**

 **Rated T**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and this original story is mine..**

 **Im always warned you this, Dont Like Dont Read..**

* * *

Untuk Chapter ini kita akan flashback ke masa lalu mereka semua..

 _..._

Hinata bersenandung kecil dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Di depannya sudah tersaji segelas milkshake vanilla kesukaannya dan sepotong Cheese Cake yang di lettakan di atas piring kecil bermotif bunya anyelir.

Sesaat gadis itu akan melirik ke jendela luar, untuk sekedar mengecek kedatangan teman yang ditunggunya. Hari itu, minggu kedua di bulan Desember dan itu artinya tak lama lagi Natal menjelang. Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat beberapa hari lagi ia akan pulang untuk liburan musim dinginnya dan kembali ke Jepang untuk merayakan Natal bersama ayahnya, Hanabi dan sepupunya Neji.

Liburan Natal adalah hal yang paling Hinata tunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya. Tapi ia juga sedikit merasa sedih karena itu berarti ia harus menahan rindunya sebulan penuh pada teman-temannya di sini. Terutama pada Camilla, teman sekamarnya di asrama. Teman pertama Hinata semenjak menginjakkan kaki di salah satu Universitas terkemuka di Britania Raya ini.

Hinata memandang langit yang terlihat melalui kaca tembus pandang di hadapannya. Langit biru itu, mengingatkannya akan Naruto. Mungkin saja cinta pertamanya itu sedang berkencan dengan Sakura di salah satu kafe entah di bagian mana Jepang. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia masih ingin berada di Jepang bersama keluarga dan teman temannya yang lain.

Tapi, ia sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Naruto nantinya. Karena bagaimanapun Hinata adalah gadis yang ditolak cintanya oleh pria beriris shapire itu. Meski tak secara langsung, Hinata telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto lewat bantuan Sasuke. Dan sehari setelahnya, Naruto bersikap biasa biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa apa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang gugup menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Tapi seminggu kemudian, jawaban Naruto belum juga sampai ke telinganya. Justru berita lainlah yang mampir ke telinganya lewat beberapa gosip yang menyebar di sekolah. Si pangeran Uzumaki telah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan gadis impiannya sejak kecil.

Hinata tersenyum kecut mengenang masa masa terakhir SMA-nya. Yang ia tahu, ia menangis semalam suntuk saat itu dan berpura pura tegar setelahnya. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian Hanabi masuk ke kamanya dengan membawa sebuah amplop di tangannya. Amplop yang membawanya kesini, pergi menjauh dari Jepang. Pergi menjauh dari Naruto, melarikan diri dari semuanya.

* * *

Ini sudah setahun yang lalu sejak kepergian Hinata, dan tak ada satupun kabar yang didapatinya tentang gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Sebulan setelah hari kelulusan, Tenten mengatakan Hinata telah pindah ke luar negeri. Saat dia bertanya pada keluarga Hyuuga, mereka semua menghilang entah kemana. Membuatnya semakin sulit menemukan keberadaan gadis itu.

Entah kenapa, saat ia mendengar kabar tentang ketidakberadaan gadis itu di Jepang lagi. Hatinya terasa tergelitik dengan perasaan perasaan yang ia sendiri juga tak pahami.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan pria di seberang sana memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar sebelum menghampiri mejanya. "Harus ada alasan bagus kau menyuruhku mendatangi kantormu sepagi ini dobe."

Naruto terkekeh, mata shapirenya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan menilai. Tubuh tegap itu terbungkus oelh kemeja putih yang tak terkancing di bagian kerahnya. Seolah merasa kurang lengkap, jas mahal keluaran designer terkenal dengan harga selangit menempel pas di tubuh atletis si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu teme."

"Hn." Sasuke memilih mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Uzumaki Corp itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit langit.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh tentang hal ini dan membuatku begitu penasaran. Bukan hal yang begitu penting, tapi rasanya aku seperti dihantui oleh hal ini. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti saat kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Begitu.."

"Intinya dobe. Aku tak tertarik mendengar khotbahmu itu." potong Sasuke.

Putra tunggal pasangan Uzumaki tersebut menggerutu kecil atas sikap Sasuke yang begitu cuek tersebut. Bahkan teman ravennya itu berbicara tanpa memandangnya dan menutup mata dengan kepala yang terpapah di punggung sofa.

"Ini tentang.. Hinata." ujar Naruto pelan tapi ia yakin Sasuke mendengarnya, terbukti dengan sepasang onyx yang mulai terbuka.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu penasaran dimana keberadaan gadis itu sekarang dan alasan mengapa ia tiba tiba meninggalkan Jepang. Bahkan keluarga Hyuuga pun entah dimana, mereka seolah olah menutupi dimana Hinata berada. Bukankah itu aneh?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. "Lalu?"

"Well, kau tahu. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu mencari tahu tentang Hinata, aku yakin Uchiha memiliki akses tak terbatas. Kurasa mencari keberadaan seorang gadis merupakan hal yang mudah."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih cepat sejak nama sulung Hyuuga disebut. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Kenapa kau tiba tiba mencari gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Naruto memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah jendela, "Sasuke... kurasa aku merindukannya."

"Itu hanya karena kau baru putus dari Sakura." potong Sasuke cepat, ia tak ingin terselip kemungkinan Naruto menyukai Hinata. Jika itu benar terjadi, maka usahanya selama ini sia sia. Dan dirinya akan menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Naruto kembali memutar kursinya dan memandang Sasuke. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku sudah seperti ini sejak masih berpacaran dengan Sakura. Sebulan setelah kepergian Hinata, pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan pertanyaan tentang dimana keberadaan gadis itu. Ayolah Sasuke, bantu aku Sasuke. Jika kau mau membantuku kali ini, maka Uzumaki Corp akan ikut bergabung dalam proyek Uchiha kali ini."

Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya, "Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"Ayolah Teme, kau mau melihatku mati penasaran."

'Tidak, jika itu berarti Hinata akan kembali padamu. Aku yang akan mati nantinya.'

"Akan kupikirkan." Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah keluar menuju pintu.

Takkan kubiarkan dia kembali, dia hanya akan kembali padaku. Dia harus kembali untukku, untuk hidupku.

* * *

Suara peralatan makan yang saling berdentingan memenuhi ruangan, tak begitu riuh justru lebih terkesan mencekam. Tiga orang tengah menikmati santap malam mereka di ruang makan dengan interior yang mewah dengan berbagai hidangan berharga jutaan yen.

Dua keluarga berbeda yang sama sama memiliki pengaruh dan kekuasan yang sama besarnya. Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Sore tadi, Sasuke mengundang Hiashi Hyuuga sang direktur dari Hyuuga Hospital untuk makan malam bersama. Tepat setelah beberapa langkah dirinya keluar dari ruangan Naruto, orang suruhannya memberi kabar tentang keberadaan keluarga Hyuuga dan nomor kontak yang ternyata milik Hiashi. Dan untung bagi Sasuke, si tua kolot itu tak begitu mempersulitnya dan menerima undangannya. Dan disinilah mereka, di restoran mewah sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Tokyo.

"Aku cukup tersanjung anda mau menerima undangan saya kali ini, mengingat betapa sulitnya menemukan keberadaan anda." ujar Sasuke.

Hiashi memainkan gelasnya sebelum menyesap wine di gelas itu, "Ya, aku memutuskan untuk pensiun dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Neji putraku. Lalu ada kepentingan apa hingga putra Fugaku memintaku menemuinya?" ucap Hiashi tenang.

Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum, diliriknya pria disamping Hiashi. Neji Hyuuga, dokter muda dengan segudang prestasi. Seorang kakak laki laki yang begitu protektif menjaga adik adiknya, khususnya Hinata. Ya, siapapun tahu Hinata itu putri kesayangan keluarga Hyuuga. Kecantikan, kebaikan hatinya, serta kepolosan gadis tersebut mampu mempesona siapapun, dan karenanya pula Sasuke terjerat cinta mati yang membelenggunya kini.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan ayah, apakah Hyuuga Hospital tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha. Mengingat Uchiha Corp juga tengah melebarkan sayapnya di bidang teknologi, dan pasti akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Uchiha jika perusahaan kami bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit sekelas Hyuuga Hospital. Tentu kami juga akan memberikan timbal balik yang sepadan."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang nak?" Hiashi memotong penjelasan Sasuke.

"Dia seangkatan dengan Hinata di SMA otou-san." Neji menjawab.

"Begitu. Berarti kau masih kuliah bukan?"

Untuk kesekian kali Sasuke mengangguk sopan, menyembunyikan binar matanya saat Neji menyebut nama gadis beraroma lavender tersebut. "Ya Hiashi-san. Semester lima fakultas bisnis manajemen di Konoha University."

Neji menatap onyx bungsu Uchiha itu, rasanya ia pernah melihat adik laki laki Itachi Uchiha itu berada di sekitar kediaman Hyuuga yang lama. Dan beberapa pelayan mengatakan padanya bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mencari keberadaan Hinata setelah mereka sekeluarga (kecuali) Hinata pindah ke tempat yang baru. Mungkinkah bungsu Uchiha itu salah satunya, pikir Neji.

"Kau mengikuti kelas akselerasi rupanya." Hiashi tersenyum separuh.

"Ya, karena sulit membagi waktu antara kuliah dan pekerjaan kantor. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mempersingkat rentang waktu pendidikan yang saya tempuh."

"Cerdik, tipikal para Uchiha."

"Aku akan pikirkan tawaranmu nanti. Terima kasih makan malamnya." lanjut Hiashi, pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursinya dan akan segera beranjak pergi. Tapi Sasuke menahannya kembali.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal pribadi pada anda." tanya Sasuke dengan nada mantap. Lagi, Neji menatap binar mata Sasuke yang penuh pengharapan.

Hiashi berdeham, "Silahkan."

"Dimana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Sasuke mantap, sejak tadi pertanyaan itu terus menerus membuatnya tak sabar. Pertemuan malam ini, sejujurnya sasuke buat untuk mengorek dimana keberadaan Hinata. Tapi tentu saja ia membutuhkan alibi.

Seluruh gerakan Hiashi terhenti seketika, mendengar seseorang bertanya mengenai putri sulungnya tentu membuat jiwa seorang ayahnya muncul ke permukaan. "Kurasa putriku tak memiliki hubungan yang cukup akrab denganmu untukku memberitahukan keberadaan putriku padamu Uchiha."

"Ya, tapi.. Kumohon beritahu dimana keberadaan Hinata padaku Hiashi-sama."

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Usai kalimat itu berakhir, Hiashi melangkah mantap meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Gestur tubuhnya memperlihatkan kegusaran yang tak begitu kentara. Sasuke yang tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun menatap punggung Hiashi dengan putus asa.

"Hinata baik baik saja." Neji yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Putra sulung Hyuuga itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali kata katanya.

"Dia baik baik saja, dia akan kembali setelah hatinya sembuh yang disebabkan oleh kalian. Terutama Naruto." ujar Neji.

Tangan Neji hendak meraih gagang pintu, "Kau tak mengerti." Sasuke bergumam.

"Ya, tentu aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti apa yang coba kau lakukan Sasuke. Kau menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto dan kami hanya menjauhkan Hinata dari kalian."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Kau.."

"Tenang, Hinata tak tahu apapun. Begitupun otou-san, tapi aku jelas tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada adikku. Yang perlu Hinata tahu adalah cintanya yang ditolak oleh Naruto."

Kemudian pintu dibuka dan Neji melangkah keluar menyusul ayahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

 **To Be Continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**SERENADE**

 **by. Swag Usagi**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata.."

Hinata diam tak menanggapi, tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. Sadar akan sesuatu yang menahan tangannya, namun gadis itu seolah tak peduli dan tak juga menolak. Sejak bersama Sasuke, ia sudah terbiasa untuk selalu tak menghiraukan pria itu. Ya, dia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau dengar.. kau tak boleh meninggalkanku."

"Aku hanya... ingin mengambil kotak obat." Hinata melepaskan tautan di tangannya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke panik dan langsung berdiri. Tangannya kembali menggapai Hinata, memutar tubuh Hinata untuk berhadapan dengan nya.

Onyx bertemu amethyst yang selalu membuatnya terpana. "Kau.. tetap disini." Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di ranjangnya. Hinata mendapati onyx pria itu melirik ke arah kakinya.

"Biar ku ambil sendiri."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan dalam diamnya, matanya mendapati keadaan Sasuke yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Beberapa luka gores sempat ia lihat tadi di beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan lihat saja, ia berjalan di atas karpet yang dipenuhi serpihan beling dan kaca yang ia yakin berasal dari perabotan yang pria itu hancurkan.

Tubuh Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, kemungkinan sedang mencari kotak obat. Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia pernah beberapa kali masuk ke dalam kamar ini, termasuk saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah Sasuke yang juga adalah malam pertama mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri. Malam pertama yang penuh rasa canggung dan kesunyian.

Hinata ingat malam pertamanya di dalam kamar ini. Hanya ada dirinya yang canggung dan Sasuke yang diam seribu bahasa. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot membantunya melepas gaun pengantinnya, yang membuat Hinata menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk berganti pakaian. Setelahnya, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berganti ke pakaian tidur sedang bersandar di ranjang dengan sebuah buku yang dibacanya.

Hinata yang terhanyut pada memori lama membuatnya tak sadar Sasuke yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sekotak P3K dan sebuah sandal rumah. "Disini banyak pecahan beling, pakailah."

"K-kurasa kau lebih me-merlukannya." Hinata menunjuk ke arah kaki Sasuke. Meski sikapnya bisa dibilang dingin pada Sasuke, tapi rasa khawatirnya tetaplah ada. Tapi Sasuke tetap menyodorkan sandal itu ke arahnya. "Aku tak apa."

'Apanya yang tak apa? Apa ia tak lihat keadaannya?' batin Hinata.

Hinata tetap berdiam diri, membuat Sasuke berlutut dan menarik kakinya kemudian memakaikan sandalnya.

"D-duduklah, biar k-ku obati lukamu. Itu bisa jadi infeksi jika dibiarkan terlalu lama."

Sasuke mematuhinya tanpa bicara apapun, duduk bersebelahan dengan istrinya di ranjang yang sama, namun dia enggan menatap langsung Hinata. Gadis itupun terlihat tak begitu peduli, Hinata membersihkan luka yang ada. Ada banyak luka yang telah mengering, dan adapula yang masih terlihat baru.

'Sebenarnya berapa lama dia mengamuk di kamarnya?' pikir Hinata.

* * *

Sejak berkunjung ke kediaman Sasuke kemarin dan mendapatkan beberapa kejutan, membuat Naruto kehilangan fokusnya. Terlebih lagi untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan Hinata. Yang ternyata telah menjadi istri sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto hanya tak habis pikir, Sasuke yang itu. Yang selama ini ia kenal, bisa mempersunting Hinata sebagai istrinya, mereka berdua bahkan tak pernah berinteraksi satu sama lain sepanjang ingatan Naruto. Dan yang membuatnya makin geram adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke tahu jika selama ini dirinya mencari keberadaan gadis itu dan justru menyembunyikannya. Bahkan menikahinya.

"Naruto.."

"Naruto."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sadar dari lamunannya, terimakasih atas suara ayahnya yang begitu mengiritasi telinganya. "Ayah, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku mendengarmu."

Laki-laki paruh baya yang masih terlihat bugar itu mengehela nafasnya, ia tak tahu apa yang tengah anak semata wayangnya pikirkan. Tapi yang jelas itu berkaitan dengan hilangnya konsentrasi anaknya. Sudah sejak kemarin malam anaknya terlihat sangat linglung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto bungkam, tak berniat memberitahu.

"Kau bisa ambil cuti kalau kau mau dan.."

"Ayah, aku... ingin menikah."

Minato tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ucapan Naruto tersebut. Jelas ia menginginkan seorang cucu dari Naruto, ia juga seperti para orang tua lainnya. Ingin melihat anaknya membangun rumah tangga dan hidup berbahagia dan mungkin beberapa orang cucu yang akan menemaninya di masa tua nanti. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak, sejak kabar putusnya hubungan antara anaknya dan putri keluarga Haruno, ia sama sekali tak melihat anaknya itu dekat dengan perempuan lain. Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia secara mendadak mengatakan dirinya ingin menikah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayah, jika kau dihadapkan pada situasi yang mengharuskan kau memilih kesetiaan dan kebahagiaanmu. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Naruto menatap lurus ke arah ayahnya, dan ayahnya hanya menghela nafas. "Naruto, ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau menyesali apa yang menjadi keputusanmu nantinya. Ayah hanya akan bilang 'Percayailah jalan yang kau pilih, dan yakini sampai akhir'."

Naruto tersenyum miring, "Ayah akan mendukungmu nak, selama jalan yang kau pilih itu benar." Minato menepuk pundak anaknya dan berdiri.

"Nah, ayah harus pergi sekarang. Ayah ada janji kencan dengan ibumu, kita bicarakan lagi masalah proyek ini besok."

Hanya cengiran yang Naruto lihat di wajah ayahnya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu, khas ayahnya.

* * *

Ia sudah cukup lama bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha, dirinya sudah melayani keluarga Uchiha sejak Sasuke duduk di bangku SMA. Sebelum akhirnya ia ikut pindah dan menjadi pelayan di mansion baru milik Sasuke pribadi. Dan karena cukup lama melayani Sasuke, Ayumi cukup hapal sikap dan tabiat Sasuke. Dingin, tak acuh pada sekitarnya, tak memiliki banyak ekspresi, dan irit kata. Tipikal para Uchiha.

Derap langkah kaki menghentikannya dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan dan sedetik kemudian senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Ayumi membungkuk hormat, di depannya nyonya pemilik rumah balik tersenyum ramah dan ia lihat tuannya mengekor di belakang wanita itu.

"Ayumi- _san._ "

"Hinata- _sama,_ Sasuke- _sama."_

"Bisakah kau bawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Sasuke- _san_?

Ayumi jelas terkejut, karena sepanjang sejarahnya ia melayani keluarga Uchiha ia tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha meminum susu. Dan kali ini, ia diperintahkan membawa segelas susu untuknya begitu?. Ayumi melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam memandangi lantai.

"Ayumi- _san_?" panggil Hinata.

"A-ah, akan saya segera buatkan." Ayumi mengangguk patuh.

"Kalau begitu, kami tunggu di meja makan."

Ayumi meberi hormat sebelum undur diri menuju dapur, sepanjang perjalanan bibirnya terus tersenyum. Sejak kehadiran Hinata, tuannya begitu banyak berubah. Mungkin tak begitu banyak yang menyadarinya, tapi tuannya itu sudah lebih banyak ekspresi dan entah kenapa auranya tak begitu dingin dibandingkan dulu.

.

.

"Begitu caramu memanggil suamimu?" Sasuke buka suara. Setelah Ayumi undur diri, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Sasuke yang berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata tak bergeming dan terus melangkah. Sesampainya di meja makan, Hinata mengambil kursi yang menghadap ke arah jendela. Bukannya turut duduk, Sasuke justru berdiri sebelah kursi Hinata dan memandangnya lurus.

"Bi-bisakah kita makan dengan tenang b-bersama.. s-sudah lama bukan."

"Tak bisakah kita menjalani hidup layaknya sepasang suami-istri meski tak saling mencintai? Apa hal itu begitu sulit terwujud? Bukan hanya dirimu yang tersiksa Hinata.."

Tangan Hinata bergetar, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya terasa janggal. Hatinya, hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hinata diam saja ketika Sasuke berlutut di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke membawa tangan Hinata ke arah wajahnya sendiri.

Hinata bisa merasakan betapa tirusnya pipi pria itu, "Aku, selama ini mencarimu, menghabiskan waktuku hanya memikirkanmu. Tanpa ada orang yang tahu, aku selalu menunggumu, bahkan aku sanggup mengorbankan segalanya untukmu Hinata. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal itu?"

"B-bangunlah kumohon."

"Tidak... tentu saja kau tak mengerti. Hahaha, kau bahkan tak pernah peduli dengan keberadaanku. Selalu, yang selalu ada di pandanganmu itu hanya Naruto."

Panik melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke, Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "B-berdirilah." ucap Hinata panik.

Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berada, memandang Hinata dengan sayu. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain dan masih saling memikirkan egonya masing-masing. Hinata tahu apa yang laki-laki itu inginkan dan butuhkan, tapi Hinata bersikeras untuk tetap pada pendiriannya.

Sasuke menyerah, tak ada gunanya terus menuntut Hinata saat ini. Dilepasnya tautan tangan Hinata, kemudian merogoh kantong celananya.

"Setidaknya, kau harus tetap memakainya." ucapnya seraya memakaikan cincin pernikahan meraka berdua yang sempat Hinata kembalikan padanya tempo lalu.

Hinata menatap jari manis kirinya, cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian kecil di atasnya. Tanda pengikat antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _kun_." _hanya sampai kita resmi berpisah._


	6. Chapter 6

**Serenade.**

 **Chapter Six.**

 **Sasuhina fict.**

 **Naruto's never mine, it belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

 **Sasuke** _ **POV's**_

Kulangkahkan kaki melewati anak tangga menuju lantai atas, berjalan tanpa minat dan tanpa tujuan. Lelah sekali rasanya, katakan manusia mana yang tak lelah setelah semalam suntuk mengamuk di dalam kamarnya dengan segudang emosi yang melandanya. Tapi kalian pun tahu, hatiku jauh lebih lelah ketimbang fisikku.

Lelah ya, katakanlah seperti itu. Terkadang terpintas pikiran sesat dalam benakku untuk mengakhiri segala kegilaan ini, berpikir untuk melepaskannya agar dia hidup bebas dari segala yang mengekangnya dan hidup bahagia di luar sana, mungkin saja nanti dia menemukan lelaki yang tepat untuknya. Tapi _hell no,_ secepat datangnya pikiran sesat itu datang secepat itu pula aku menghapusnya jauh-jauh dari benakku. Mana sanggup aku melepasnya setelah penantian yang begitu panjang.

Setelah berada di anak tangga teratas, sklera ku menoleh ke arah kamar di ujung koridor. Kamar yang tak pernah kumasuki –ralat tak bisa kumasuki meski betapa inginnya aku, kamar Hinata. Dia sangat benci untuk berada satu ruangan denganku –begitulah kesimpulan yang kusimpulkan sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa pagi tadi dia datang ke kamarku bahkan mengobati lukaku, tangannya yang dengan lembut membersihkan kulitku tadi masih membekas rasanya. Hinata adalah gadis paling berhati lembut dan semua orang tahu itu. Mungkin dia hanya sekedar peduli karena rasa kemanusiaanya, tapi siapa peduli? Yang kutahu dia masih peduli padaku. Apa aku harus sering melukai diriku untuk mendapat perhatiannya? Tck, aku tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke- _sama_." seorang pelayan datang menghampiriku, aku hanya menoleh sekilas padanya.

"Hinata- _sama_ tadi berpesan untuk membereskan kamar Sasuke- _sama._ Apa kamarnya sudah boleh kami rapikan?." tanyanya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Eh?"

Aku menghelas nafas, "Hinata, dimana dia."

Pelayan itu terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah, "H-Hinata- _sama_ berada di halaman depan, tadi beliau..."

Aku tak tertarik lagi mendengar penjelasan Sayako, aku bergegas menuju kamarku yang berada di ujung koridor yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Hinata. Namun langkahku kembali terhenti ketika Sayako bertanya lagi. "Ano Sasuke- _sama,_ kamarnya?"

"Nanti saja.." dan kakiku kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

 _Onyx_ -ku melebar ketika mendapati betapa berantakannya kamarku sekarang. Ranjang yang bentuknya sudah kusut disana-sini. Pecahan kaca dari guci maupun vas yang kulempar ke segala arah tadi malam. Dan yang lebih parahnya koleksi lukisan yang terpajang di kamarku hancur dengan penuh sayatan hampir di semua sisi. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sepertinya kejadian semalam benar-benar menguras emosiku.

Kusingkap tirai jendela, perlahan cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah tirai. Pandanganku terarah pada hamparan rumput hijau yang dipangkas pendek di halaman depan rumah ini, seperti kata Sayako tadi Hinata ada di halaman depan. Bibirku tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan dibawah sana, Hinata sedang memberi makan kelinci peliharaannya yang dia beri nama Mister Jo. Nama yang cukup aneh untuk seekor kelinci.

Kutarik sebuah kursi ke arahku dan mendudukan diri, dan atensiku masih tertuju pada Hinata di bawah sana.

"Aku yang seorang Uchiha kalah dengan seekor kelinci, kau jahat sekali Hinata." kekehku.

"Bahkan seekor kelinci bisa membuatnya tersenyum brengsek, berkacalah pada apa yang kau lakukan padanya.. akuilah itu." gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Tubuhku mendekat ke arah meja kecil di sudut kamar, di atas lemari kecil itu berdiri tegak sebuah bingkai photo pernikahanku dan Hinata. Ia memakai gaun putih dan surai indigonya bermahkotakan _flower crown._ Cantik, cantik sekali. Hinata akan selalu cantik dalam keadaan apapun bukan begitu?

Kurogoh kantong celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, kunci dari laci di depanku ini. Kunci untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini ku kunci rapat-rapat dari dunia.

Di dalam nya hanya ada sebuah surat kusam dari masa lalu. Surat cinta Hinata untuk Naruto.

 _ **Sasuke POV's End**_

* * *

Itachi merengut masam di dalam mobil yang dikendarainya, ingatannya mundur ke beberapa jam sebelumnya. Di tengah pagi buta, sang ibu Uchiha Mikoto merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tolong catat, jam lima pagi ditambah ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari yang dimana anak laki-laki sulung Uchiha bayangkan akan dihabiskannya untuk bermalas-malasan telah hancur bagai pasir yang terhantam air laut.

Itachi menginjak pedal gasnya dan sedikit menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Ia masih mengantuk, ia butuh angin segar.

" _Itachi, hari ini pergilah ke rumah Sasuke. katakan padanya untuk datang ke rumah utama Uchiha, dan bilang padanya untuk membawa Hinata-chan juga. Ini sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu sejak Hinata-chan datang kemari. Ibu rindu pada anak perempuan ibu, sampaikan padanya ibu akan membakar rumahnya jika ia tak datang hari ini." ucap ibunya panjang lebar di tengah kesadaran Itachi yang berserakan._

" _Bu, ini hari minggu.."_

 _Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Mikoto segera menyela kembali, "Justru karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu maka Sasuke takkan bisa lagi beralasan bahwa dia sibuk seperti yang sudah-sudah."_

" _Tapi bu.."_

" _Lebih baik kau segera bangkit dari kasurmu Uchiha." Ibunya berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendengar protesnya, meninggalkan Itachi yang menghela nafas dalam-dalam._

" _Kau juga Uchiha bu jika perlu kuingatkan."_

Itachi kembali menghela nafas lagi, dirinya bukan tak tahu menahu perihal hubungan antara Sasuke dan adik iparnya itu. Ia hanya tak ingin terlalu ikut campur. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia tahu betul bagaimana Sasuke begitu keras berusaha mencari Hinata dan beberapa kali Itachi pun sempat membantunya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membenarkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Oleh sebab itu sulung Uchiha yang sampai saat ini masih single itu sedikit demi sedikit menyingkir dari masalah yang sedang dialami Sasuke.

 _Onyx_ -nya berusaha fokus pada jalan di depannya, dia memutar setir ke arah kanan di persimpangan depan namun skleranya menemukan gadis bersurai indigo berjalan di trotoar.

"Hinata." Itachi menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendela.

"I-Itachi- _san_."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, gadis itu masih saja bersikap formal padanya. Padahal dia sudah menyuruh gadis itu untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel formal seperti itu. "Sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak terlalu formal padaku. Itachi saja untukmu."

"Tapi b-bukankah itu tidak sopan?" ujar Hinata.

"Hmh.." Itachi bergumam tapi matanya tak lepas dari sosok Hinata di depannya. Gadis itu memakai terusan rumah sederhana tapi sama sekali tak menghilangkan kecantikan yang ada pada dirinya. Andai saja Hinata itu ada dua, pikirnya. Ia tak keberatan jika harus melepas masa lajang nya dan bersatus suami orang kalau begitu.

"Bukan kah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk memanggilku Itachi- _nii_ seperti Sasuke?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah menunggu respon dari Hinata.

"B-baiklah... I-Itachi.. _N-nii ."_

Itachi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau.. mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah, ano aku.. aku.."

Itachi menyela, "Hinata."

"Ya."

"Kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu, aku bukan orang jahat kan?" Itachi tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Adik iparnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, takut jika Itachi merasa tersinggung oleh sikapnya. Gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya dan meringis kecil, merutuki sikapnya.

"Ano.. bukan seperti itu. A-aku hanya s-sedikit merasa gugup." jawabnya kemudian.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

"S-swalayan, untuk berbelanja. Rasanya bahan makanan sudah berkurang dan k-kurasa aku memerlukan beberapa barang untuk keperluan pribadi."

Itachi hendak menanyakan kebingungannya tentang bagaimana Hinata pergi berbelanja sendiri sementara Itachi yakin Sasuke memiliki banyak pelayan yang akan mengurus keperluan mereka, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak begitu peduli.

"Kutemani kalau begitu." Hinata hanya separuh mengangguk menerima tawaran Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Hinata berjalan bersisian menyusuri rak-rak yang berisikan berbagai macam barang-barang. Itachi mendorong troli belanja sedangkan Hinata yang memutuskan kebutuhan apa yang ia perlukan.

Hal yang lumrah jika swalayan dipenuhi para ibu rumah tangga yang juga berbelanja, yang membuat Itachi risih adalah pandangan para wanita dari segala usia itu yang memandangnya seolah Itachi adalah daging kualitas super yang didiskon besar-besaran.

Itachi melirik Hinata yang sedang memilih sayuran, jari mungilnya menyusuri dengan teliti sayur mayur di hadapannya. "Sasuke akan senang jika kau memboyong semua tomat itu, Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan gerakan jemarinya untuk menatap sejenak pada kakak iparnya itu, atensi _amethyst_ nya memandang penuh _onyx_ yang juga dimiliki suaminya.

"Sasuke itu sangat menggilai tomat Hinata, ah tapi dia lebih menggilaimu tenang saja aku berani jamin hal itu." rona merah menyebar di pipi semulus batu pualam milik Hinata.

"Sesekali buatlah dia senang Hinata, bagaimanapun kalian suami istri sekarang. Yah walaupun sikapnya selama ini tak bisa dibilang benar tapi kurasa tak sepenuhnya salah. Apa selama ini dia pernah menyakitimu?"

Hinata merasa tertohok atas ucapan Itachi. "I-itu."

"Itu hanya persepsimu saja kan?"

"Itu hanya bentuk ketidakterimaan mu atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan, tapi apa pernah sekali saja kau mau menerimanya. Tidak, apa pernah sekali saja kau mau mengerti Sasuke? Cobalah untuk tidak menempatkan dirimu pada sudut pandang dirimu saja Hinata, kau pasti mengerti bahwa bukan dirimu saja yang menderita disini." Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum khas miliknya, tanganya mengelus pelan helaian rambut _indigo_ Hinata kemudian memberi tepukan sayang di kepalanya.

Hinata masih meresapi ucapan Itachi ketika laki-laki sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, kalimat Itachi seolah menancap betul ke ulu hatinya. Ucapan kakak iparnya itu benar-benar menampar dirinya.

* * *

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya ketika Sasuke datang menerobos kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Karena mereka berdua tahu, tak pernah ada hal berbau formalitas diantara mereka.

Sasuke menatapnya datar dan dingin. Sasuke memang selalu bersikap dingin di kehidupan sehari-harinya, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi tatapannya kali ini berbeda, seperti seekor serigala yang ditinggal betinanya mati.

"Pakai bajumu Naruto, kutunggu di bawah."

Kalimat singkat penuh urgensi.

Naruto mengambil sepotong kemeja santai dari dalam lemarinya dan celana training berwarna hitam untuk melengkapinya. Tak butuh waktu lama karena dia juga punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu miliknya, sepertinya pelayan nya baru saja menyuguhkan minuman untuk laki-laki itu, terlihat dari asap yang masih mengepul di atas meja.

Naruto melihat adanya beberapa luka di tubuh Sasuke, tak mungkin kan Sasuke kalah berkelahi? Dia itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate.

"Kau tak mungkin kalah adu jotos dengan seseorang kan, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto yang masih berdiri di ujung tangga.

Tanyanya tak bersambut jawaban.

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, kakinya melangkah maju mendekati sofa di depan Sasuke.

"Ada penjelasan kawan?"

Sasuke menatap lurus Naruto, "Hinata resmi menyandang nama Uchiha sekarang."

Mata safir itu memancarkan kilat kekecewaan tapi bibirnya tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana caramu menemukannya? Sedangkan kau tahu aku mencarinya kemana-mana dan tak ada satupun hasil yang memuaskan.."

"Takdir."

Naruto tanpa sadar mengepalkan jemarinya. "Dan kau pikir aku akan menelan bulat-bulat ucapan penuh omong kosongmu itu?"

"Terserah, yang jelas jauhi dia."

"Tak akan..."

Sasuke meraih kerah kemeja Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto sedikit terangkat dari sofa, "Kau harus melangkahi mayatku kalau begitu."

Diberi tatapan mematikan dari kawan kentalnya itu tak membuat Naruto kalah, dia justru tersenyum miring dan terkekeh, "Jadi aku harus membunuhmu dulu begitu? Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Apa perlu kita lakukan sekarang Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Naruto, berdiri tegak dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Perlu kau tahu Naruto, aku mencintainya jauh sebelum dirimu. Dan yang kuingat dia bukanlah mlikmu jadi kau tak memiliki hak sama sekali atas dirinya."

Naruto menyeringai, "Tapi Hinata menyukaiku."

"Omong kosong."

"Kiba yang mengatakannya padaku Sasuke, saat aku menemuinya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Hinata."

'Kiba brengsek'

"Hinata tidak menyukaimu, tak pernah." sangkal Sasuke.

 _Shapire_ Naruto menembus _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan penyesalan, dulu tak pernah terbesit di pikirannya untuk merusak rumah tangga sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat berharap sahabatnya itu dapat hdup bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bukan seperti ini.

Tangan kekar Sasuke menyapu segala benda yang ada di atas meja, membuat cangkir yang berisikan kopi panas yang mengepul tadi berceceran di lantai. Dengan segala emosi yang menguasainya, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

.

.

"Tuan, maaf jam operasional kafe telah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan kami akan segera menutup kafe." seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mejanya, kemudian matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan mahalnya yang menunjukan lewat tengah malam.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian pelayan itu undur diri. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya ia segera beranjak dari kafe tersebut. Sejak meninggalkan rumah Naruto Sasuke memang tak kembali ke mansionnya, ia mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah tujuan dan berakhir di kafe tadi, memesan beberapa menu dan hanya terduduk diam berjam-jam disana.

Jalanan menjadi lebih lega dibandingkan di jam-jam kantor, tak dipadati oleh kendaran yang berlalu lalang dan para pekerja yang memenuhi jalanan. Tak ada suara bising klakson kendaraan maupun asap tebal dari kendaraan, hanya ada jalanan yang lengang.

Komplek menuju mansionnya pun tak begitu jauh berbeda, namun jelas ada petugas yang berjaga di sekitarnya. Setelah melihat kedatangan mobil tuannya, seorang penjaga membuka pintu gerbang lebar-lebar.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sopan pada Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada laki-laki itu untuk diparkir di garasinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, akhirnya ia kembali ke rumah. Rumahnya dan Hinata.

Sebelah kakinya sudah menapak pada anak tangga ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang tengah meringkuk di atas sofa di tengah temaram lampu yang meredup, surai panjangnya tergerai begitu saja. Kulit putihnya tertimpa cahaya yang merangsek masuk dari celah jendela.

"Hinata?"

* * *

 _Mikoto menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran, matanya tertuju pada layar TV di depan sana tapi raut wajahnya yang senantiasa tersenyum tak bisa membohongi suaminya yang turut menemani di sebelahnya. Wanita itu tengah menanti kedatangan Hinata, menantu kesayangan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putri kandungnya sendiri._

 _Fugaku tengah menyesap tehnya ketika derap langkah kaki terdengar dari arah ruang depan. Seketika wajah sang istri semakin sumringah, dan Mikoto langsung tancap gas dari sofa._

 _"Akhirnya."_

 _Fugaku hanya mengikuti langkah istrinya dari belakang, dan disana berdiri putra sulungnya.. sendiri.. tak ada Hinata maupun Sasuke._

 _"Itachi, mana Hinata." tanya Mikoto._

 **To Be Continue?**

 **A/N**

Oke, I deserve to got sworn, saya bener-bener stuck dan ga punya ide lagi sebenernya buat ngelanjuti cerita ini lagi. Sebenernya kerangka ceritanya udah selesai dibuat tapi entah kenapa selalu ngerasa kurang puas dan berakhir dengan pengulangan plot cerita. So, pada akhirnya membuat saya menelantarkan fict ini. Tapi karena seringnya notif yang masuk ke email review kalian buat saya ga bisa ninggalin fict ini gitu aja. Saya harap saya ga ngecewain kalian. Oh iya, ada saran untuk lagu yang enak di dengar?

Terima kasih telah membaca ^^


End file.
